The present invention relates to connectors for electrical cables having a plurality of individual conductors and particularly cables for automotive wiring harnesses having plural conductor cables which terminate at a bulkhead, panel or other partition. The invention relates more particularly to applications where it is desired to have the cable connector extend through the partition for releasable connection thereto on the opposite side thereof. Such bulkhead or panel connectors are often employed in automotive applications where it is desired to provide a multiple conductor cable connection across the bulkhead between the passenger compartment and the engine compartment. In such automotive applications, it has been found desirable, and in some cases necessary to employ right angle connectors on the engine compartment side of the bulkhead to minimize the intrusion of the connector and cable conductors into the engine compartment and to permit routing of the cable conductors along the bulkhead. In automotive applications where multiple conductors are attached to a single bulkhead connector, it has been desired to minimize the size of the aperture required to permit passage of the connector through the bulkhead and minimize the cross-section of the connector.
Where multiple electrical conductors or wires are bundled in a common cable or harness it has been found cumbersome to arrange the individual conductors in a common connector and minimize the cross-section of the connector yet provide for individual right angle connection to each conductor. Thus, it has been desired to find a way or means of providing a bulkhead connector for a multiple conductor cable and provide for the connector extending through a bulkhead and to provide a right angle connection to each of the individual conductors on the remote side of the bulkhead and to minimize the size of the connector for any given size and number of individual conductors.